I Promise
by IAmMe12
Summary: Basically about Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair over the years starting when they met at age 7.
1. Chapter 1 prt 1 The waters of district 4

**Hey you guys! It feels like I haven't uploaded in forever! :( With the end of school coming up, though...**

**So here's a story about Annie and Finnick from Hunger Games and yeah! During this I reccomend listening to "I am Brave", "Finnick and Annie", and "Stay with Me" on youtube by unofficialscore. If not it's your choice but that's what I listened to while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I could never write that well. :) See ya guys!**

* * *

Water splashed on the shores of District 4. The sun was just beginning to sink down and cast a fiery golden glow over everything in sight. The reeds barely waved in the breeze and cast ripples in the water around them.

A young boy, around the age of seven stood in the water, looking out across the ocean to the hills where the Capitol stood. He stood there, silently watching, the only movement being his hair twitching slightly.

"Finnick," his father called and the boy turned around, splashing a few water droplets, "Are you coming?"

"Soon," he replied. His father nodded and walked across the sand, bucket of fish and spear in hand. Finnick turned back to the hills. The only way he would ever get there would be in the games. He sighed and started walking back up the beach. That's when they came. The screams.

"SOMEONE HELP! SHE CAN'T SWIM!"

Without any hesitation, Finnick dived into the cool water.

* * *

**Remember to review and keep reading! I luv u guys!**

**-IAmMe12**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 I've Got You

**Part 2 of Chapter 1 of I Promise. Really happy about how this one's turning out! I've always loved Finnick and Annie and am loving writing about them! Same songs as reccomended in Part 1 are for this one! On with the story!**

**I lied. You have to read this first:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hunger Games and it's characters are not owned by me no metter how much I want them. :'(**

* * *

Finnick dived into the cool water.

He didn't know where he was supposed to go or who he was supposed to save. He just swam.

He saw her about a minute in. A girl around his age, with long brown hair, thrashing in the water, trying to stay afloat. Finnick swam over quickly and grabbed her around the waist.

"It's alright," he whispered, "You're okay." He kicked over to the shore as fast as his seven year old legs could carry him and dragged the girl up on the sand. He sat her down and held her gently around the stomach, from behind.

"I've got you," Finnick said, quietly, "What's your name?" The girl turned to look at him with gold flecked, green eyes and replied in a panted whisper.

"Annie. Annie Cresta."

"Annie," he said, "I've got you, Annie."

* * *

**Yayyayyay! Chapter one is done! I'm actually completing something! :3 Review plz!**

**-IAmMe12**


	3. Chapter 2 Six Years Later age 13

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far! I love their interactions together! In this one they're 13, btw. I get the idea they make bets alot... **

**Songs for this chapter: whatever you think fits them as kids. I don't have a specific one. :)**

**Disclaimer: **

**IAmMe12: *sobbing* I wanna own Hunggerrr Gaammeeesssss!**

**Suzanne Collins: Too bad. You don't. It's mine.**

* * *

Annie sat on the beach, looking over the water. It was early afternoon and the sun was still high above, warming the sand and water alike. The sky was clear and the day was perfect.

"Annie!" a boy's voice called. She spun her head around to see none other than Finnick Odair, emerging from the forest. She grinned.

"Hey Fin!" she hollered back. He quickened his pace to a jog and came skidding up next to her.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked, plopping down in the sand and giving a grin.

"Watching the water. Making this," she held up a shell bracelet, "Did you come out here to fish?" He nodded. Finnick thought for a moment before asking,

"Annie, how have you lived in District 4- **known **for water- your whole life, and not yet learned to swim?" Annie shrugged and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"My parents are bread makers. I never really needed to swim, so I didn't learn to. I spent my time learning to tie knots and weave the nets that you use to fish, she explained. Finnick turned back to the water and remained silent.

"I bet I could teach you how…" He finally said. Annie laughed.

"That's about as likely as you catching a fish without a net, Fin," she replied. Finnick grinned.

"Okay," he said, "If I am able to catch a fish with only a spear, you will let me teach you to swim." Annie smiled even wider.

"You're on!" she agreed as she stood up, "Just don't let me get too old waiting for you to catch one!"

As Annie neared the woods, she cast one last grin back at her friend. He waved and walked into the water to start his attempts to win their bet.

Annie walked through the woods and back home, the smile staying on her face all day.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! plzplzplzplzplzplzplz! You guys make me wanna write!**

**-IAmMe12**


	4. Chapter 3 The 50th GamesThe Reaping

**In this chapter, they are both 14 and this is the Hunger Games where Finnick is reaped. (The 50th). Yeah. That's really all I have to say. If you want to see Annie's reaping dress check my profile for a link. Just copy and paste it into the little bar and click enter. ;)**

**Song: Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's.**

**Disclaimer: Not. My. Story. **

* * *

Finnick stood in the water, looking for fish, spear ready. An average sized minnow fluttered by his feet, catching his eye. Finnick raised his spear and-

"Hey Fin." The fish got away. He turned around. There was Annie, ready for the reaping. She wore a light blue dress that fell just below her knees in a loose and summery look. She smiled at him.

"Are you going to get ready soon?" Finnick grinned and nodded. Even on a day like the reaping, Annie could make him smile.

She padded up, into the sand and sat down. Finnick walked up next to her.

"Happy Hunger Games," he said, holding out his hand. In it was a small fish. Annie took it and stared up at him.

"Seriously?" she questioned. Finnick nodded.

"No net used. You know what that means?" he winked.

"After the reaping you can teach me to swim," she smiled softly, "You should go get ready." Finnick nodded, taking Annie's hand and helping her up. They walked back to town together, hand in hand, not knowing what was coming.

OoOoOoO

Annie sprinted into the Justice Building, tears spilling and running down her cheeks. The Peacekeepers struggled, trying to hold her back, but she thrashed through them, fighting into the room, She swung open the door. Finnick looked up.

"Fin," she whispered, running over and hugging him. He held her tightly, his chin on her head,

"You're going to come home. You're coming back to me," she said, voice hoarse.

"Always," he whispered. Annie stepped back and took off her black, woven bracelet.

"Take it with you. This can be your token," she said, he voice cracking as she fought the urge to cry again. Finnick took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I will always come back to you, Annie Cresta."

* * *

**Awwwww. Sweet moment! Hope ya liked it! Remember the three R's: Review, Review, and Review!**

**:) Luv yous!**

**-IAmMe12**


	5. Chapter 4 I'm Home

**Hey guys! In this chapter Finnick comes back to District 4 and sees Annie for the first time since he got entered in the Games. I think Annie would try and get away from the fame cuz she's just that cool. :) Also, I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers!**

**BecomingScarlett2012- Thanks so much! I'll try and make longer chapters. **

**MissPotter7-Your review made my day! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**C-Thanks so much!**

**Song: ummmmm... I really don't know. Whatever you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Annie, Finnick, and the Hunger Games are not mine. In my head they are, but not technically. :3**

* * *

Annie awoke early and smiled. Today was the day he got back. Finnick had survived the Hunger Games. He had won at age 14 and he was coming home to her. She dressed in shorts and a dark blue, striped shirt and walked into the day.

It was sunny and bright, weather matching Annie's mood as she walked to the train station. She got there right as the train pulled in. Reporters and photographers flocked the newly crowned victor and Annie stood at the back of the crowd. He spotted her right away, though and walked straight over.

"Annie?" he whispered. She grinned.

"Hi Fin," she said, almost shyly. He stared at her, lips parted, as if he was almost surprised to see her. Then, without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms, tightly around her and held her as though he would loose her if he let go.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I'm home and I'm never leaving you. Ever, you got that?" he said, softly, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Annie nodded into his chest and pulled away, taking his hand.

"Finnick!" one of the reporters called, "Is this your girlfriend?" That might as well have set off a bomb. People were in both his and Annie's faces, crying out questions left and right.

"When did you two meet?"

"How long have you been together?" Annie just turned to him.

"C'mon," she grinned, "You still need to teach me to swim." Finnick smiled and grasped her hand. The two ran. Ran to the beach. Ran away from the cameras, the fame, away from everything except each other.

"I love you so much, Finnick Odair."

* * *

**Okay so maybe it was a short chapter but I'll try and make them longer! Plz review! It makes me a better author!**

**Luv ya!**

**-IAmMe12**


	6. Chapter 5 Teach Me

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little bit longer and it take place right after Chapter 4. I'm excited to see what you guys think about this one!**

**Songs: It Will Rain-Bruno Mars or Only One-Alex Band. Both are bittersweet because you know what's going to happen to Annie but you read about them in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or Annie...or Finnick.**

* * *

Finnick and Annie stopped abruptly in the sand, laughing. Finnick turned to her and raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"Are you ready to swim?" he asked. Annie shook her head, but grinned, "You're going to be stubborn about this, are you?" She winked at him and took off running across the beach. Finnick smiled and started sprinting after her.

"I'm gonna get you, Annie Cresta!" he cried. She just throw her head back and laughed.

"In your dreams!" He caught up to her and picked her up around the stomach, from behind and spun her around.

"Fin!" she screamed, laughing, "Put me down!" He ignored her and ran into the water, "Finnick Odair! Put me down this instant!" He laughed.

"Alright, Annie. I'll put you down." he set her in the water, "Now are you ready to swim?" Annie giggled and nodded.

"Teach me," she said, smiling. He grabbed her around the stomach, again from behind.

"Fin-" Annie warned.

"It's alright," he replied, "Now just lay down." She slowly laid down the water and floated, Finnick keeping her up.

"Ok. Now kick your legs a little bit," She followed his instructions, "And paddle your arms."

"I'm going to let go now."

"Finnick!" she said, almost panicky. Too late. He had already let go. She started to thrash.

"Annie," Finnick said, gently, "Just move your arms and legs." She did and slowly began to tread water.

"Now do the same thing, lying on your stomach." She did and began to move forward.

"Annie-" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're swimming."

They worked on her swimming until the sun started to set in the sky.

" I don't know," Annie said, "I'm still not as good as you. We better have lessons seven days a week." Finnick grinned at her.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Plz Plz Plllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review!**

**Luvs ya!**

**-IAmMe12**


End file.
